


Tapion x Akari Fallout AU Lemon 🍋

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lemon, Neko Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Summary: Shameless, self indulgent lemon featuring my favorite boi from Dragon Ball Z and my original character, Akari... I can't believe I'm posting this but... Here we are





	Tapion x Akari Fallout AU Lemon 🍋

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Extremely self indulgent lemony fic ahead because I’m a pervert, deal with it 😅

**Tapion’s POV**

“Akari! What has gotten into you?!” Tapion yelled, trying his hardest to contain the feisty woman in his grasp as she tried to get at him. It was easy enough for him to restrain her now that they were alone and he only had her to focus on, but he was still surprised at how much this strange transformation had affected her...

“Tapion~” Akari practically moaned, seemingly unable to control herself as she began to get desperate. “Please let me go… I just want to touch…” She whined, her new tail swishing back and forth impatiently.

“Whatever that idiot did to you and Amy is clouding your better judgement right now…” Tapion explained with a frown, trying his hardest to ignore the subtle rubs and tiny scratches he was currently receiving on his abdomen. “We need to find a way to change you both ba-”

“You don’t like how I look right now?”

“N-No, that’s not it…” Tapion stammered, his voice softening a bit as his eyes involuntarily flicked over Akari’s new fluffy additions. The truth was she looked even more adorable now and what he really wanted to do to her was far from appropriate at a time like this...

“You’re not in your right mind… I… I can’t take advantage of you like that…”

**Akari’s POV**

“But you’re my partner……. My _ mate _…” I emphasised, giving the man I was holding onto a seductive look. “We’ve done things before so……. Why can’t we do them right now?” I questioned, looking at him innocently before continuing to rub myself against him, exactly like the affectionate kitty I was... 

“Akari-”

“I really need something from you Tapion…” I whispered, my lips almost touching his ear directly as I spoke. I felt him tensing underneath me as I started nibbling on said ear, giving it small licks and bites here and there as I felt myself getting all hot and bothered again. 

“_ Please _…” 

I gasped suddenly as my back hit the mattress, making my eyes widen in surprise as I saw my partner looming over me. He looked completely done with my shit so to speak as he glared my way, the expression he was wearing hard to read as I opened my mouth to apologize. Before I could get any words out however, Tapion cut me off, smashing his lips against my own as I grinned against them.

_ Bingo_. I thought deviously, knowing there was most likely no stopping him now… My body reacted on its own as I leaned into his touch, feeling his hand trailing down my side as I bit back a moan. As he continued my chest literally started vibrating, causing me to make cute purring sounds while he smirked down at me.

“Does that feel good Akari?” He teased, already knowing the answer to that question as he watched the blush on my face increasing. He let his fingers explore more as he stroked my hips before moving towards my thighs, taking his time as he scratched and petted me lightly.

“Nyaa~… Y-yes...” I stuttered, almost unable to speak as my partner continued his actions. My ears twitched as I arched my back, wanting more of this special treatment from my mate. I felt myself heating up, envisioning scenes from our past lovemaking sessions as I thought back to how long ago that was… 

_ Technically it’s been like, over 200 years since I’ve gotten any… _ I realized, my thoughts quickly interrupted by a slight tickling near my abdomen. A tiny moan escaped my lips as I felt Tapion’s hand trail over my stomach again, something primal finally taking hold of me as I stopped him. I pushed the hand that had been petting me down, repositioning it between my legs as I gave him a pleading look.

“Please….… I- I need… A-ah~” My begging quickly transformed into pleasured mewls as the Konatsian smirked, fulfilling my needs while holding me close. His skilled fingers caressed the wet area between my legs lightly as my whole body seemed to react, already very sensitive due to this strange transformation.

“Don't worry, I’ll take good care of you…” Tapion promised, rubbing slowly as he teased me. “Just let me pet you like you wanted...”

“T-Tapion… I… I…”

I felt my face getting warm, heating up just like the rest of my body as I leaned back, unable to do anything other than sit there and take it. Something inside of me snapped as I cried out, throwing my head back into the mattress as a shockwave of pleasure coursed through my body. I heard Tapion mumbled something under his breath as I shivered, riding out my orgasm while panting and trying to catch my breath.

“Nnn… Akari....... _ Fuck _…” Tapion groaned, pressing his still rock hard erection directly against me as he hissed. He took a deep breath against the mess of hair just over my shoulder, attempting to control himself as best he could. After what had just occurred that was difficult however, resulting in the still horny fighter grinding against me as I recovered. The thin layers of clothing between us both left nearly nothing to imagination, almost driving the fighter crazy as he held onto my body possessively. The next thing I knew he was kicking the lower half of his clothing off, quickly returning to my side before lifting me up and placing me on his lap.

“You know I need something now too Akari…” He said lowly, sending another shiver down my spine as I imagined what was coming next. My cream colored dress was hastily pushed up as I flicked my own tail to the side, swallowing hard in anticipation...

I felt him move my soaked panties to the side before lining himself up, rubbing his length against my entrance as he made sure I was truly ready. A surprised mewl was forced from my lips as he pushed forward, entering my tight little body slowly as I temporarily forgot how to form words. The feeling of him being inside me after so long was indescribable, affecting my sex crazed mind more than usual as the tiniest movements nearly sent me over the edge…

“Tapion! Ah, don’t… Don’t stop!”

“Shh… Be quiet or they’re going to hear us…” Said fighter huffed, taking hold of my hips as he continued to make slow and deliberate movements. For some reason he seemed intent on taking his time, nearly driving me insane as I bit back another moan.

“Nnnn! You’re torturing me!” I half groaned half shouted, attempting to snap him into action with little success.

“Oh, like what I had to deal with earlier?” He replied, remaining as casual as possible considering the circumstances. “I had to watch you gathering all that attention… Getting me and everyone else on this ship all worked up when I couldn’t do a single thing about it…”

“I-"

“And _ now _ you want to be good?” Tapion questioned, holding me still as I squirmed on top of him. “I should still be very upset with how you acted earlier…”

“Ah, I… I’m sorry… Tapion, please…”

I fought against him, trying to move in any way possible in order to get some sort of satisfaction… Finally crying out as my head fell back against his shoulder. I was completely at his mercy as he sat there, rubbing himself against my deepest parts...

“You’re mine Akari… Say it…” Tapion growled, running his fingers across my chest lightly before massaging my breasts, steadily increasing his movements as my brain began short circuit.

“I’m yours… Ah, I… I’m all yours..."

"I think I need everyone else to hear it too…"

"I'm yours!” I shouted instantly, not giving a flying fuck who heard as I was too far gone at this point to care. “Ah, please! I’m yours Tapion! I’ll do whatever you want! Just… Nnnn… Just help me!” I finished, whining in frustration as I gave my mate a pleading look. “Mew~... Mew!”

“Then be a good little kitty and cum for me.” He ordered, finally brushing his fingers over my swollen clit as my eyes rolled back in my head. An incoherent strings of moans was the only response I could form as I obeyed, grinding down desperately and whimpering as I came. In the haze of my orgasm I felt my partner licking and kissing my neck, making me cry out and tense around him even more as some of the love bites he was leaving were slightly painful…

I gasped as I felt him pull out suddenly, hugging me close as his cock twitched against my lower back, coating my skin with cum as he panted behind me. His heart was hammering in his chest as I leaned back, enjoying this closeness and comfort while we both regained our composure...

“I think I’ve got all my bases covered now…” Tapion said finally, looking over the marks he’d left on my neck before kissing a few of them gently. “I don’t want there to be any confusion regarding our relationship status from now on…”


End file.
